


Раскрашивать надо раскраски, а не людей (с)

by iolka



Series: Раскрашивать надо раскраски, а не людей (с) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: троп "Набил тату себе – набил и соулмейту"__офигенская Рэя нарисовала офигенский арт по первой части фика, любуйтесь по ссылке:https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48405857996_f2217cbfc9_o.jpg





	Раскрашивать надо раскраски, а не людей (с)

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит в первой серии  
написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019  
бета - feline71

То, что _это Стив_, Дэнни понял в тот момент, когда с открытыми бутылками холодного пива шел к стоявшим на берегу стульям, возле которых, любуясь океаном, возвышался Макгарретт. Без футболки.

Дэнни глубоко вздохнул, на миг прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и похвалил себя за то, что не сбился с шага. Не взрываться. Только не взрываться. В мире, где чистота тела до встречи с соулмейтом — нерушимая святость, только такой человек, как Макгарретт мог забить себя сверху донизу татуировками, даже не спросив мнения Дэнни.

Обычно все набивают телефоны или адреса, ну, чтобы как можно быстрее встретиться, слиться в экстазе и уже потом вместе решать, чем пачкать шкурки и пачкать ли вообще. Дэнни в свои семнадцать (восемнадцать Стива — да, он читал личное дело, вымаранное черным и строго засекреченное, но старые "друзья" были даже рады поделиться этой бумажкой, чтобы избавиться от сомнительного удовольствия быть должниками Дэнни) получил не координаты, а жуткую иллюстрацию к "Чужому" на правое предплечье. А потом и кое-что похуже практически на задницу.

Дэнни пристально смотрел на это "кое-что похуже". Со стороны оно смотрелось еще отвратительнее, чем в зеркале или на фото. Он со стуком поставил бутылку на стул Макгарретта и отошел к прибою.

Впервые увидев художество на своем предплечье, Дэнни понял, что не нужен своей паре, кем бы он ни был. Потому не стал набивать ни свой телефон, ни что-то другое на тех местах, которые не успел забить соулмейт.

— Ты мне расскажешь, что значит "Дэнно"? — спросил Стив, натягивая футболку.

"После того, как ты расскажешь мне, что в ящике" — хотел сказать Дэнни, но вместо этого потянул узел галстука, с остервенением расстегнул пуговицы на своей рубашке и стянул ее с левого плеча.

— После того, как ты расскажешь мне, что значит эта хрень, — хрипло выговорил он.

Стив смотрел пораженно, красивые синие глаза, опушенные непростительно длинными ресницами, расширились, потом прикрылись, и Дэнни с каким-то горьким чувством смотрел, как черты Стива искажает та же горечь, что ощущал он сам. Макгарретт шагнул к нему, поднял на место спущенный рукав, застегнул пуговицы, разгладил ткань и поправил галстук. Дэнни молча терпел его действия, а потом сам приник ближе, когда Стив потянул его к себе — и это оказалось так… безупречно, будто Дэнни специально был сделан для того, чтобы обниматься со Стивом и не чувствовать ни грана неудобства… Господи, так ведь он и был!..

— Прости, — куда-то ему в волосы сказал Стив.

— Что? — Дэнни отстранился, поднимая глаза.

— Прости, — повторил Стив. — Я… я боялся. — тяжело признался он.

Дэнни моргнул. Кажется, он впервые в жизни потерял дар речи. Стивен Макгарретт не был похож на человека, который способен чего-то бояться.

— За тебя боялся, — тихо сказал Стив, верно истолковывая его гримасу. — И за себя. Я видел, что смерть мамы сделала с отцом. Я решил, что если найду, буду счастлив, а потом потеряю — это будет куда хуже, чем если не найду вовсе. Но на флот не брали несвязанных, это чревато перебежками в лагерь врага. Поэтому я набил татуировки. — Стив помедлил, а потом сказал с долей упрека: — Ты ведь тоже не набил ничего в ответ. Я подумал, что ты или уже умер, или я тебе тоже не нужен.

— Чернила выцветают, если умер, — пробормотал Дэнни непонятно зачем и шагнул назад, поспешно делая глоток пива, чтобы взять себя под контроль и не звучать обвиняюще. — Ты старше меня на несколько месяцев. Мне еще не было восемнадцати, я не мог ничего набить, но получив вместо координат вот это, — он излишне интенсивно махнул рукой на свое правое предплечье, выплеснув немного из бутылки на песок, — я понял, что не нужен тебе, раз ты решил, что за рисунок будет "украшать" и меня тоже, не спросив моего мнения. У меня всегда были сложные отношения с болью, поэтому я не стал набивать ничего в отместку.

Повисла тишина. Стив сделал несколько шагов в сторону, будто собираясь убежать, но потом вернулся к Дэнни, забрал у него бутылку, поставил ее на стул рядом со своей и протянул ему руки.

— Что это? Что ты делаешь? — подозрительно спросил Дэнни.

Стив молчал, протягивал к нему обе руки ладонями вверх и смотрел, смотрел так, как смотрят собаки, когда знают, что виноваты, и не знают, как попросить прощения. Дэнни был собачником, Дэнни прекрасно знал такие взгляды. Дэнни никогда не мог им сопротивляться, он же не железный, в конце концов!

Он сделал шаг вперед — всего один, крохотный, потому что Стив стоял близко, но показавшийся ему огромным, как разлом Сан-Андреас. Он вложил свои ладони в руки Стива и спросил:

— А теперь что?

Стив понял его правильно.

— Я тебя уже встретил. Стереть себе память не смогу, так что постарайся, пожалуйста, не умирать.

— Меня чуть не убили несколько часов назад и все по твоей вине! — возмутился Дэнни и ворчливо добавил: — Так что это только от тебя зависит.

— Раз от меня, то я постараюсь этого не допустить, — Стив улыбнулся, и Дэнни поразился, насколько же дурацкая была у него улыбка. Ужасная просто. Прекрасная.

Он снова обнял Стива, желая почувствовать идеальность происходящего, и был вознагражден, когда Стив обхватил его плотнее. Он с удовольствием провел по тугим мышцам спины, спустился ниже и пальцами обвел контуры "кое-чего похуже". Стив вопросительно промычал. Дэнни возмутился куда-то ему в подмышку:

— Рога задницы? Детка, серьезно? Да в девяностые надо мной ржал весь Джерси! — но прозвучало это глухо и без достаточной экспрессии.

— Я перебью, — пообещал ему Стив.

И Дэнни ему _поверил._


End file.
